


The White T-shirt

by YumYumPM



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever noticed how that white t-shirt looks so sexy on Gibbs?<br/>You're not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White T-shirt

A hint of white cotton peeking above and beneath the outer-shirt, who would have thought something so puritanical, could be so sexy. He sees his hands slowly unbuttoning the shirt, exposing the white t-shirt stretched across the expanse of chest. His hands slide up, squeezing flat pecs, his teeth clamping down on one pointed nipple through the cloth. 

“DiNozzo, let’s get your mind back on business.”

Tony shook off his daydream, letting out a sigh as he reluctantly went back to his task. He dared not glance at the desk across the way. When had a flat chest become more exciting to him then a woman’s firm rounded breast. It wasn’t just anyone’s flat chest either.

Gibbs' upper body wasn’t the only thing that held his interest either. He’d gotten glimpses in the locker room when Gibbs pulled his workout shirt up over his head and dropped the sweatpants and boxers, walking unselfconsciously to the shower. It usually took Tony five minutes before his libido could settle down enough to follow.

Two years ago, when Tony first started working with Gibbs the thought would never have occurred to him. There had to be something about that T-shirt. After all the man was not one of the easiest to work with. Look at how many agents Gibbs had gone through just since he’d started working with him. 

Other than Abby and Ducky there were few long-time associates. There were times, when Tony was actually envious of their easiness with his boss. But no one else. From the gossip he managed to garner Stan Burley had probably lasted the longest and Tony couldn’t help wonder why the man had left. Could he too have lusted after Gibbs, finally leaving in frustration?

Tony hadn’t realized his fingers had stopped typing until his chair was tilted back and he found himself looking into the blue eyes of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

“What will it take to get your mind back on business, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked low and menacing.

Tony licked his lips. Did Gibbs really want to know?

Looking into those eyes, Tony had no choice but to tell the truth. "Just thinking about you, Boss."

Gibbs, still holding the chair, straightened, startled. Then he looked back down at Tony, his eyes so intense you would think they were looking inside Tony's soul. Gibbs glanced to his right, where Kate was intent on her own work, before looking back down at Tony. His lips twitched to one side, a cross between a smirk and a smile. "Later," he mouthed, letting go of the chair and walking away, leaving a startled and shocked Tony behind.


End file.
